


Little Spoon

by tally_hoed



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous: I want to give you a prompt but it's a bit vague, I really want to read Layhan cuddling on the couch with little spoon Xing, if you can write anything for that? <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Spoon

Double beds are generally made for two people, which explains exactly why Luhan can’t get to sleep. There’s a big gaping hole next to him that should be filled by the man currently holding the couch hostage. 

It had just been a small argument, something silly. But when it had come time to go to bed, Yixing had flatly refused, grabbing a blanket and settling down on the couch.

Luhan shuffles out of their bedroom now, wondering if Yixing is finding it hard to fall asleep as well. Apparently he is. His body is held too taut to be relaxed in slumber and Luhan can’t help the little flicker of hope he has. 

Yixing sighs when he see Luhan, turning his back before shuffling closer to the back of the couch. Luhan takes this as an invitation, slotting in behind Yixing and throwing an arm around him. 

Yixing carefully tucks the blanket behind Luhan, twisting back to the couch. He wiggles a little to curl his knees up so Luhan can cuddle in behind him. After many years of cuddling, they had perfected the art of spooning and Luhan tucks in to Yixing like they’re the only two puzzle pieces on the board.

“I’m sorry baby.” Luhan whispers, trying not to break whatever fragile thing they’ve got going on.

“Me too.” It’s like Yixing lets go of everything, deflating a little and relaxing more surely into Luhan’s arms.

They don’t bother moving to the bed, preferring to enjoy the intimacy of the couch.


End file.
